


Red or gold

by SilverWolf96



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Illogical, McCoy is just enjoying the show, argument, red or yellow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Spock walks in on the Captain and Scotty arguing over which coloured shirt is the best. How illogical. McCoy just Thinks it's hilarious.





	Red or gold

**Author's Note:**

> So, I woke up one day and decided I had to watch some Star Trek. After Nine movies and three seasons I decided I wanted to write some fanfiction. So, I found some prompt on Pintrest and then this story happened. Really short, but hopefully not too bad.  
> Also, this is my first Star Trek fanfic, so please be nice.  
> Let me know what you think.

Red or Gold? Or maybe Blue?

It was a mostly normal day on the Enterprise. At least there were no strange planets, angry natives or, thank god, any kind of strange pollen. So, a fairly calm day on the Enterprise.  
Aside from the rather childish argument that could be heard from the mess hall. The arguing people were Jim and Scotty, while McCoy sat nearby with a brandy, clearly finding the whole thing entertaining. Some other people were casually watching from further away.  
“Red is definitely the better colour!” Scotty was arguing, looking ready to hop up and defend his opinion with his fists.  
“Come now, Scotty,” Jim sounded calmer, but was clearly just as passionate about proving himself right as Scotty was. “There’s a reason first prize is gold.” He turned to McCoy, clearly expecting his friend to agree with him. “Come on, Bones, back me up!”  
“Oh, no. I’m staying out of this,” McCoy muttered, swallowing another mouthful of his drink. Apparently, this didn’t stop Jim from trying to get the man on his side to win the argument.  
“Booones!” he whined, looking at his friend with pleading eyes, trying to get him to agree.  
“Nope, you’re on your own, kid,” McCoy didn’t even bat an eyelash at the captain’s behaviour, long used to it. “And stop whining, you’re not a baby.”  
This was what Spock stepped into the middle of when he entered the mess hall for lunch. He took a seat near McCoy, so he, too, had a view of the argument.  
“They’ve been at it for almost half an hour,” McCoy whispered to him, knowing that Spock’s Vulcan ears were more than good enough to hear him.  
“Fascinating,” he got as an answer, predictably, before Spock turned to his lunch, more or less ignoring Jim and Scotty and their argument. It wasn’t until he was leaving that they even noticed he was there.  
“Hey, Spock!” Jim called to him as he was preparing to go. “Which of us do you think is right?” Apparently the captain really wanted someone to support his side of the argument.  
“Neither,” he simply replied. “It is illogical to argue over second place.” With that said, he left the hall, leaving Jim and Scotty gaping in shock and McCoy laughing at them.


End file.
